A Forgotten Descendant
by Feeruk
Summary: The Senju lineage, while well tracked, doesn't keep detailed records of everyone. In a world where there is thought to only be one true Senju remaining, what would happen if another were discovered, especially if they possessed the same power as the Nidaime? Strong Naruto. M for future violence / language. Begins at Wave Country. Eventual Naru/Hina. Slow Updates.


Notes

* * *

Story will be rated M for language / future violence, as all of my stories are.

Single pairing, no harem.

Strong Naruto, not God-like, at least in my opinion. If you want one that's stronger, read one of my other stories.

Senju descendant Naruto. Mokuton may or may not come into play in the long run, as I haven't decided just yet

Expect slow updates for this one compared to my other stories. Just putting this one out because inspiration struck me at a stupidly early hour and I wanted to get it written down.

* * *

Chapter 1: Elements

Hatake Kakashi, Jonin of Konoha, was not having one of his better days. However, seeing as he was currently on a mission, his usual lazy personality would have to take a back seat for now despite his being injured.

Since Team 7's arrival in wave, and his subsequent chasing off of Zabuza, he had been trying to up the training regimen for his Genin. Even if it was only a small improvement, it was clear that they needed to get stronger quicker than he had been allowing previously. He needed to push them, just like his sensei had pushed him.

Teamwork was important, that much was true without a shadow of a doubt, but he realized that he had been focusing too much on team dynamics and not enough on improving individual abilities. It needed to change if he expected them to survive, and it needed to change quickly.

However, while he left his 3 Genin to work on the tree climbing exercise, he could at least do other things that they would have to cover otherwise. After all, there really wasn't a whole lot he could help them with. It was something that you really had to get on your own, and tree climbing helped with chakra control so he could teach them more in the future.

Thus, he found himself here, in a store on his pseudo-crutches along with Tsunami. Protection duty was a must at any given time, after all. People might call a man on crutches on guard duty a bit crazy, but he wasn't a Jonin for nothing. Any meager thugs or bandits he could easily dispatch, despite his current predicament.

Naturally, the store he was in was rather abysmal in its current state. Supplies on the shelves were sparse, and supplies that were there looked far past their prime, possibly on the border of spoiling. It was clear that Gato had to be eliminated for any sort of normalcy to return to this place, as he had become far too corrupt to be reasoned with to go this far.

He was mostly just following Tsunami around as she shopped, at least for the most part. That was, at least, until they came to the section of the store where they held a few different supplies. Mostly scrolls, ink, brushes, and other types of things that were commonly used around a house hold. However, his attention was caught when they passed individual wrapped slips of paper.

'_Why in the world would they have that here?' _Kakashi thought as he hobbled forward on his crutches enough to grab a slip of it.

True to his original thoughts, the wrapped pieces of paper had "CHAKRA PAPER" written blatantly on the front. Despite the extremely small group of people that could use such paper, it wasn't beyond reasoning to find it in the odd place every once in a while. After all, samurai and any other type of chakra user could technically find their affinity with it.

After all, over the years, the big 5 had begun to produce so much of the stuff that its price was usually incredibly cheap anyway. Thus why he coughed dramatically when he saw the 10,000 Ryo (around $100 USD) price tag for one slip of the stuff.

He had enough, easily had enough to buy the paper. However, being an orphan for so long after your parents passed away teaches you the value of things. He knew all too well that he could easily get the stuff for around 1000-1500 Ryo back home for each piece.

'_That won't help me __**now**__ though.' _Kakashi thought as he let out an audible sigh and picked up 3 pieces of it. If Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura could learn an elemental technique by the time the next fight with Zabuza came around, then they might have a better chance at surviving. It was unlikely that they could learn that quickly, but it certainly wouldn't hurt to try.

"Are you okay, Hatake-san?" Tsunami asked as she stood near the man with her basket full of groceries and other small supplies that she needed at home.

"Just fine," the masked Jonin responded with a chipper tone and his usual eye-smile. "I was just lamenting the lightening of my wallet by a significant margin. Do you have everything you need now?"

"Yes," the woman in the pink shirt responded with a genuine smile. "Shall we go get rung up?"

"Let's," Kakashi responded happily as he hobbled his way to the counter with her, bringing out a good portion of his spending money.

'_You kids had better appreciate this.'_

* * *

(Meanwhile, within the forest)

"DAMMIT!" Naruto exclaimed as he landed with a loud thud on the ground once again after getting up the tree about half way. Sasuke, naturally, was a few steps ahead of him in progress, much to his discontent. Sakura, meanwhile, was simply resting against the tree she had been walking up and down on throughout most of the day to increase her stamina.

The blonde jinchūriki had, of course, already asked her for any hints on the tree walking exercise. She couldn't give him much advice, or at least not much advice that he found useful. Being told to "just get it," wasn't exactly useful.

However, the part about using a solid amount with not too much or too little chakra, that _had_ been rather useful. Thankfully she was willing to give tips since Kakashi wasn't overseeing their training at the moment.

Thinking about this, the blonde plopped onto his back from the position he was already in and closed his eyes as he took a few calming breaths. Despite usually being a hyperactive knucklehead, he was gifted occasionally with having moments of extreme clarity. They were usually extraordinarily rare in number, but they often offered unique insight to him. He just had to calm himself down enough to actually think before it could help.

So the blonde lied there, looking almost as if he were falling asleep. Sasuke looked over and grew a bit disappointed at the fact that his teammate had seemingly given up. Despite the fact that he usually didn't get along with him, his self-made rivalry was interesting and fun at times. Sakura, meanwhile, was too tired to really notice and just appreciated the silence that was now evident in the clearing.

'…_I'm concerning myself too much with my thoughts when I run,' _Naruto thought as he continued to look asleep. _'I have to be able to do this naturally like those ANBU guys without really thinking about it. I have the chakra amount down, so I just need to focus on getting up the tree and nothing else. Not Sasuke, not Sakura, nothing else but the tree for now.' _

After the thought, Naruto let his eyes shoot open, full of renewed energy. He felt Sasuke's stare on him, but thought nothing of it as he gripped the kunai in his right hand a bit harder and began to run forward on the marked tree. He easily reached the halfway mark, not even stumbling as he had been doing before to do so. He rushed past it, to three fourths of the way up the tree before he felt his mind begin to slip. He let his mind wander off to being better than Sasuke, and as he did, his feet began to slip off of the tree.

Clenching his jaw in knowing that he would've had it with a bit more focus, he quickly slashed the tree before he did a backflip like he had observed Sasuke doing before and landed on his feet at the bottom. If he were to look to the left, he would've loved to burn the Sasuke's shocked face into his memory. However, he was currently too focused on what he was doing.

Without a word, he began running up the tree again. This time, just looking up towards the top of the tree instead of trying to spot the individual markings as he went up. He only let the overwhelming sensation of a smile cross his face as he tagged the top of the tree and took a seat on a thick branch that wasn't too far off from the top.

"And the winner is: future Hokage Uzumaki Naruto!"

He glanced down afterwards to see Sasuke with a scowl on his face as he attacked the tree with renewed vigor compared to before. However, it was quickly evident what his problem was as he was now slipping only around a fourth of the way up the tree.

"Calm down Sasuke," Naruto called from atop the tree. He only received the usually grunt as a response from the Uchiha, which irked him a bit.

"Seriously," he called again, "if you calm down it helps."

Sasuke, in response, simply looked up at him and dived into his own thoughts. It was clear that, while lying on the ground, some magical revelation had struck his teammate. Asking Sakura for hints hadn't gotten him anywhere for a while, so it was clear that he came up with it on his own.

The black-haired boy closed his eyes and let himself breathe deeply a few times in an exercise to calm himself. The success of the blonde _had_ gotten under his skin, and he realized that he was actually quite angry about it. However, being the genius he was, realized that the thoughts about it likely had a direct correlation to his diminished ability to run up the tree.

'_Huh…the dobe was right about something,' _Sasuke thought with his usual smirk all too evident on his face. _'Having him on the team might not be so bad after all.' _

After successfully calming himself, Sasuke ran up the tree just as Naruto had before him. Just like the blonde, however, he also made it around three fourths of the way up before falling again with a short outcry of dissatisfaction.

"Focus on the top of the tree for now," the blonde called out from his seat on the branch. "Focusing on the bark gets you too excited about how far you're getting up."

The last loyal Uchiha looked up and gave the slightest of nods, though no one could really see it.

By this point, however, Kakashi had made it into the clearing. He simply leaned against a tree for now though, more than content to watch how his student would do. Sakura was now also awake from Naruto's yelling towards her crush, so she was watching and silently praising him from a fair distance away.

With a grunt of effort, Sasuke jettisoned towards the tree and began to climb it rapidly. In a few short moments, he found himself at the very top. After tagging it, he quickly found a nearby branch and sat on it just like the blonde who was across from him.

The said blonde just looked at Sasuke with a grin on his face as he gave him a thumbs up. The Uchiha closed his eyes and gave a bit of a smirk, but it was clear that he wasn't going to do much more.

"Oooh?" Both boys heard from below them. Turning, they saw their masked teacher slightly hobbling into the clearing on his crutches. "I only left you guys for a few hours and you're already at the top? Impressive!"

Sakura quickly walked over to their sensei as Naruto and Sasuke quickly descended from their current positions on the tree. Kakashi wouldn't have showed up if there wasn't some reason for it, after all.

"I'm actually very impressed with all of you," the masked Jonin said with his trademarked eye-smile. "You actually completed this exercise a lot faster than my team did."

"Really?!" Naruto asked excitedly, eager to hear praise of his ability. He _was_ going to be the next Hokage after all.

"Mmhmm," Kakashi hummed happily. "It took me around a full day. One of my teammates finished it immediately while another one took quite a bit longer. Regardless though, good job."

The happy expressions across Team 7's faces were evident, and not even attempted to be hidden. Quite honestly, they didn't need to be. Managing to climb trees as quickly as they did was a feat that was obviously deserving of praise and they were right to feel pride at their achievement.

"Okay, since you're done with that…" Kakashi said as he dug into his back pocket and dug out the 3 wrapped pieces of paper he had purchased before. "We'll move onto what we'll be doing for the next few days."

"Paper?" Naruto asked in a confused manner as he took the wrapped strip that Kakashi had given him.

"Chakra paper?" Sakura asked in a confused manner, remembering the textbook explanations of the stuff. "Isn't this supposed to be a Chunin exercise?"

"By normal standards, yes," Kakashi admitted a bit sheepishly. "This team isn't exactly normal though."

Sakura and Naruto's heads immediately slumped down, a dark cloud hanging over them ominously afterwards at their obvious depression at the statement.

"In a good way," their masked sensei clarified. The clouds immediately vanished as if they were never there, and they returned to their usually upbeat personalities.

'_Talk about mood swings…'_ Kakashi thought with a slight grimace before he returned to his usual eye-smile.

"So, what's chakra paper?" the blonde asked, wanting to know what the stuff was used for. However, he was immediately smashed over the head by his pink-haired teammate.

"OW!" Naruto exclaimed as he leveled a glare at her as best he could from his position.

'_Why in the Hell do I like her again?' _

"Oi, Sakura," Kakashi stated with a stern voice. "That was a perfectly legitimate question, why in the world would you hit him for that?"

At this, the kunoichi paled a bit. She had smacked him, punched him, or otherwise abused the blonde for quite some time without people really questioning her about it. Often times, he did truly deserve it, especially when it came to his usual use of a transformation. However, at times like this, she didn't honestly have an answer other than thinking that he was being an idiot.

"I….he was being an idiot!" Sakura proclaimed, trying to defend her actions at least a little bit.

Judging by the glare Kakashi leveled on her as she said that, however, it was not a wise decision.

"Don't do it again," he stated firmly, getting a nod out of the girl. "Are you okay Naruto?"

"Fine," Naruto somewhat spat, earning a bit of worry from the Jonin. It was _very_ rare to see the blonde anything but happy or sad. Seeing his sensei's son somewhat angry just felt…odd.

"Well then, Sasuke why don't you go ahead and open yours first?" Kakashi prompted.

The Uchiha promptly unwrapped the paper and channeled chakra into it as he remembered the textbook stating to do. He was somewhat surprised when the paper crinkled instead of burning as he thought it would.

"A lightning type," Kakashi said with a happy tone. "A bit unexpected, but it's definitely something we can work with since that's my own element."

Sasuke simply looked at the paper in a bit of awe, still somewhat disbelieving that he wasn't a fire type, but gave a brief smile when he thought of the possibilities and after hearing what Kakashi told him.

"Go ahead and go next Sakura," Kakashi stated.

Unwrapping her paper and channeling chakra into it, the paper erupted into a very small blaze.

"Fire huh…" the masked Jonin almost questioned. "Yet another thing I wasn't expecting…easy to work with though."

Sakura simply kept her head down a bit, still clearly hearing the disappointment from before in the silver-haired man's voice. However, her inner-self did get a bit excited at the idea of working with fire.

"Alright Naruto, go ahead," Kakashi said with an eye-smile as he watched the blonde rip into the wrapping around the paper. However, something slightly unexpected happened.

Everyone who does the chakra paper test _usually_ has to take a brief moment to channel chakra into their hand. However, that didn't seem to be the case with blue-eyed boy. The _moment_ he touched the paper, the change occurred. Once again, it was surprising, but Kakashi had to keep his eyes from bulging out of his sockets at the result this time.

"Awwww!" Naruto proclaimed as he failed to note the expressions of his teammates. "This is crap! Sasuke gets lightning, Sakura gets fire, and all I get is a stupid water!

Sure enough, the small piece of chakra paper had turned into a rather dramatically large pool of water. There was enough to create a rather large puddle around everyone's feet.

The reason Kakashi was so astonished was simply because of the level of affinity that Naruto seemed to have with the element. Chakra paper was supposed to get _soggy_ when you ran chakra through it as a water-type, not turn into water itself, yet along a large quantity of it.

"Well," Kakashi stated sheepishly as he could think of only one other man who could show mastery of water to such an extent, "I think it's safe to say you're a water-type."

Sakura and Sasuke deadpanned at hearing that, while Naruto remained grumbling.

"This is actually good," Kakashi said with an eye-smile once again. "You three all have an element that I can help teach you in. If any of you had wind, you would be out of luck. Since you've all finished tree walking and it's still relatively early, let's go ahead and move to a different location where you'll be practicing from now on."

The Jonin then began to use his crutches to carefully walk towards a nearby pond within the forest. It was small, but it was also very well concealed and nearby. It also gave him a bit of time to run through his thoughts about what he had seen Naruto do with the chakra paper.

'_It has to be,' _he thought as his mind buzzed with a million thoughts at once. _'I don't know how, but he's has to be related to Tobirama somehow. I've never heard of water manipulation that can actually __**change**__ chakra paper into water.' _

As the group arrived at the lake, albeit with a still grumbling blonde, he turned to each of them with his patented form of a smile once again.

"Okay," Kakashi stated at the edge of the pond. "From now on, you'll always come here when you're practicing what I'm about to show you. I don't want you any of you to do it anywhere else, understood?"

"Hai," came the collective response from the Genin under his charge.

"Good," he responded as he walked up to a tree and brought down 3 leaves. "The first step involves these."

"What good will leaves do?" Sasuke asked, not having delved any further into the aspect of elemental manipulation.

"They train you to harness an element more efficiently," Kakashi responded after handing each of them a leaf. "It'll make fire burn with more intensity, earth more resistant, wind cut deeper, and other such things."

"Sasuke, your goal is to make your leaf catch on fire using electricity as a conductor of sorts. Sakura, you also have to catch yours on fire, but obviously using actual fire instead of electricity. Naruto, your goal is to soak yours in water in one attempt."

The masked Jonin then watched with interest as they each channeled chakra into their hands that were holding their individual leaf. He obviously didn't expect any of them to get it right away, and he was right when he saw all of them look a bit frustrated as nothing changed.

"Ah, yes," Kakashi said in a tone as if he had forgot to mention something small. "You have to change your chakra into the elemental type you're going for before anything will actually happen to the leaf without using some sort of hand seal."

"How do we do that, sensei?" Sakura asked, somewhat intrigued. Despite feeling useless on her team at times, she _was_ always genuinely interested to learn more about things she had little to no knowledge of.

"In essence, you have to picture something about your element specifically to make it work. Wind users, from what I understand, have to picture what looks like small lines refining themselves into sharp edges as they swirl around in a circle. I'll give you tips if I need to on your individual elements, but I want to see if you can get it on your own first."

Sasuke and Sakura sat, giving some genuine thought as to what they should be picturing. Neither of them had delved into the science as to how a particular element would deal damage to the human body, so they were incredibly confused.

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to have another rare moment of clarity. It was incredibly rare to have more than one in a week's time for him, but something about handling water seemed to make him calm down and take it seriously. Despite being a bit frustrated that he didn't get something that seemed amazingly destructive, he couldn't help but feel as if he were…connected to it somehow.

It was with these thoughts that he channeled more chakra into the hand holding the leaf. He pictured what could almost be considered wave-like patterns to his chakra. Unpredictable, wild, free, and perhaps even a little crazy would be how he described the pattern.

_Sploosh_

Kakashi's visible eye widened once again as he watched Naruto's leaf, or rather what used to be his leaf.

The goal had been to get the thing wet in one shot. However, Naruto had poured so much water off of it right away that it had completely eroded away within the water. It didn't change into water itself like the chakra paper did, but there was simply so much water that it couldn't stand up to it since it was already somewhat brittle.

"…Alright then," the Jonin said with surprise evident in his voice. "Good job Naruto."

"Hehehe," Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura simply sat in a bit of awe at who she viewed as being the idiot of the team. The fact that he had also produced an even larger amount of water than when he changed the chakra paper had her thinking about how strong he was as well. The fact that her sensei sounded surprised made her that much more curious.

Sasuke scowled a bit, but then immediately put his thoughts back towards what he would have to do in order to get his lightning to work. Naruto might be ahead of him on this front already, but he would surpass him. He had to in order to enact his revenge one day, after all.

"You two keep thinking about what you need to do to get those leaves on fire," Kakashi stated before he looked towards the blonde in the group. "Naruto, you will come with me to a spot where you won't get them wet."

* * *

The silver-haired man then used his crutches to bring himself a decent distance away to speak to the blonde privately. It was obvious that he had a good quantity of chakra, and that his water affinity and manipulation were incredibly already.

'_I wouldn't normally do this…but I'm going to need all the help I can get against Zabuza. I don't know how skilled that faux hunter-nin was, but I really need him to power up just in case.' _

"Okay Naruto," Kakashi said with an eye smile once again. "How about your sensei teaches you a jutsu or two?"

"REALLY?!" Naruto screamed excitedly, almost making the ex-ANBU wince at how loud he was.

"Yes, yes," Kakashi said softly. "Now please, inside voice if you don't mind."

The blonde reigned his excitement in, though it was clear from how he was bouncing on his feet that he was merely doing it for his sensei's benefit.

"The first thing we'll do is see just how skilled you are. Do you remember the jutsu I used against Zabuza when we fought?"

"Oh, you mean the kickass dragon made of water?" Naruto asked, somewhat excitedly. His excitement only grew when he received a nod. "Of course I remember that!"

"Okay," Kakashi stated. "Normally, you wouldn't have anywhere near enough chakra to use it yet. However, thanks to…certain things, you have more than I do already."

The blonde's excitement turned into chock in a heartbeat, having heard he already had bested his sensei at something.

"So," the masked man continued, "we'll be seeing if you can pull that off. Don't get frustrated if you don't get it. I just need to see how innately skilled at water manipulation that you are. Here are the hand seals."

Moments later, Naruto's head had a plume of smoke above it from trying to memorize the ridiculously long series of hand seals that were required. However, he decided to do what he remembered and go from there. Kakashi obviously hadn't shown a demonstration due to his chakra still replenishing itself, but he did explain everything that needed to be done.

The blonde walked up to the lake and stared at it for a moment before closing his eyes and beginning the series of hand seals as best as he remembered it. However, after about 7 of them, he paused.

"Everything okay?" Kakashi asked from behind him, curious as to why he stopped.

Wordlessly, Naruto started performing the hand seals again, but stopped once more after 7.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you sure that these are the right hand seals?" Naruto asked in a bit of confusion. "Something feels…wrong when I do it."

At this, the man's eyebrows perked a bit.

"Okay Naruto, why don't you just try whatever you think feel right? I can point out anything that goes wrong."

Naruto, meanwhile, just nodded as he turned around to face the water again. He ran through a series of 9 hand seals this time, all coming natural to him, before he shouted his technique.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **The blonde shouted as he felt an immense pull on his reserves, at least compared to what he was used to. He also felt a natural pull on the ground around him even as he focused his attention on the lake.

Slowly at first, but with increasing speed, a giant dragon composed of water rose from the lake. The actual size of said dragon was roughly double what Kakashi had made at the lake, which earned a brief jaw-dropping moment from said man.

The dragon rose up from the pond, using the majority of the water within to compose itself as it rose up completely with even its tail formed in entirety. After circling once or twice, it crashed into what little water remained, causing the water level to rise back to what it was with intense waves running through the entire surface.

Kakashi just sat wide-eyed, still leaving his jaw open from seeing such a huge water dragon on his first attempt, and with only 9 hand seals instead of the usually intensely long sequence that's usually required.

It was only after taking a few moments to get over this shock that he took in the grass around Naruto's feet. There was a perfect 2 feet circle around him where it seemed that the grass had withered and died. The Jonin's eyes shot open immediately, recognizing that he had been right earlier when he mentioned who he must be related to.

'_This…' _he thought as he looked at his blonde student who was jumping up and down in joy, seemingly not even having had his energy effected by what would drain most Jonin of their entire chakra pool. _'There's no way he's this good without practice and __**isn't**__ related to Tobirama in some way, especially with draining the water out of the grass. Naruto is going to be a God of water-types and it seems that there might be another Senju descendant in the world other than Tsunade after all…' _


End file.
